Iggychan and Imogene: luv at IHAF
by Katy Honda Chan
Summary: Imogene Kate Middlton Deryn Razziel Fluttershine Fraser's wonderful jounrey with workbish and hugie chan with the hetacharsa. my 1st sotry b nice plz r/r
1. meet imogene

A/N: SO LIEK OMG I RED IHAF AND IT WUZ GOOD BUT I DECIDDUD 2 CHANGE IT ND MKE IT BTTR ND LESS GAY! TEEHEE NO OFFENSE LILY BUT UR STORY NEEDED MOAR SUGOI-CHAN!11!1  
>DIS MAH FIRST SOTRY B NISE PLZ.<p>

**Iggy-chan and Imogene: Luv at IHAF  
><strong>

so liek dis da stry of Imogene Kate Middlton Deryn Razziel Fluttershine Fraser and her bestbuds sarah ilubbfliek4ever, suzy kamberg, n hippie dang. i'm the duagheter of worksbish and hugie-chan. (A/N: she iz nut a mrry suu! Workbish/Hughie 4-evah!) they liek had yaoi xxx after that bithch faggot left workshbish for that dumb swisserlund.

i luk azn and chinky eyes like myly cyrus . i where pink and orgasmage and kewl neon say Im so beautiful but i think its a curse. my eys change color depend on my mood and my hair izz so long its longer dan rapunzels and i die it many colorz. im rlly quite and im not a slutt like other gurlz. I dun luuk flashy and slutty omg I has simple naturl beauty. People say i sing rrlly well like miku hatsune. Im also rlly good at histroy because I luv Azis poars Hetalita. but i suk at maths cuz gurlls cant do maths.

but bak 2 htlia! 1 day i like ttly assed my tchr 2 change th txtbook to hetaliat and he did so now eeveryonez like smart at history like me but I'm still smarhtter than every1 else lol! my favorite iz iggy-chan and nihon-sampai and i wish i cud go 2 eengland and nihon cuz theyre so hot. i liek rusame and rusliet and ruslativa and russpruss and fruk bcuz dey so hawt and russia-sama is such a hot raepist Id let him do me any day but france is dizgusting and a pervert who only raep people. b/c of russia-sama im also communist lol!

i h8 swizzurland w/ a firey passion he shuld just dye.

but das enough bout me. lemme tell u my story!

lyke totally one day I was lyke totally walking hime from skool singing dis totarry awsome song called magnet about too ghey faggs luving each udder.

"watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa "i sang bttfuly and evry1 luked meeee. sum gaiz had nosebleeds cuz i'm so hawt

when dis hawt eenglishman (i kno cuz he had de eyebraws) farted duwn 2 me n told me that i wuz going to this sepshul skool called ifah. i is lik omg rly iget to c nighon senpai 3333?

yes he says u get 2 c nihonsenpai and also u r going strait 2 third smstr student cuz u r soooo smart. U also get 2 live in de staf secktion!11!

he stares in2 my purple ies and loks my sexay bred vogue n luis vutton dress and sues. he den look at mi boosbs i feel nerous cuz my bowbs are tinny and cewt, butt he siled and porked them. i wuz happy and gined 2. iggy-semea huggled n frech kissed me n 2k me to ihaf.

he flarted thru an reinboou n den landed in tis awesume place. i saw ym too baddies and run to dem screamin PAPI ILU ILUSM N I hugged thm. i pushed stoopid biotch ema awy furm my daddiys and huggerd hugie-chan.

i wuz home :DDDD /kawaii sugoi fece 33333

A/N: R/R PLZZZ! NO FALMING B NICE DIS MAH FIRS SORTRY K


	2. da spesial ball

A/N: OMG PPLZ IMNOT A TROLL. HOMESTUCK SUCKS ITS 2 LONG AND THE ART SUCKS ASS HETALIAS WAY BUTTER!111 IT'S FANDOM SUCKZ SWITERLAND'S BALLS

**Ch2**

den ull of a sudden everything wnt wrong.  
>dis gurl wit lanky blak hair and glasses (omg an azn) came running over and wuz lyke "omg who the fuck are u bitch" and i wuz lyke "omg im imogene kate middleton deryn razziel fluttershine fraser u don't dis me lyke dat bitch."<p>

"well im jenifur chang and get away from my bf u ma-" de bitch said she had this uggly gravelly voice it wuz lyke a mans ewww. i dunno how she got w/ workbish she wuz so ugly. i thought meybe i should give her a makeovah!

i punkh himher in the fece and there wuz dis nasy bruse on her ugly pig nose. workbish cheered and laghed and wuz lyke "u tell her imogene now jenifur show her 2 my room"

she made an ugry face n looked worktbitch in the I n sed "i hateu"  
>"suk my dik" he replyd and glard at her. he lucked hart broken i started singing heartbreaker by gdragons to cheer him up<p>

(A/N: i meen wuznt jenifur a bish for breaking up w/ him? =n=)

mr hughie-chan spkoe up "my dear darling imogene haz returned 2 me after so long im so happy we will throw a ball 2nite" he wuz super cute but not in da creepy way k  
>"sum1 show imogene her room plz"<p>

this other rlly ugly crone showd me 2 my room. iahf wuz full of hawt gaiz and uggly chicks. i wuz so glad b/c i wuz obviously so gorgeous and everyone stared me as i walked by. i wuz waering a wite dress with a back bro and evry! waz lookn at mah bewb

this hot angle came up 2 mah and mumbled "im lucas wanna go out w/ me i can sho u a god time"  
>hiz friend wuz lyke "no go out wme i have a biggus dick"

and de third wuz lyke "we angles dun haff dicks heaven duznt let us do dat sorta thing"

and iwaz like "i have 2 choose? u kno a 3some iz lyke so much better. or in this case a 4some."

but we culdnt get it on cuz dey had classes. ew classes. newayz i went 2 my room. it wuz so gorgeous. dere wur anime poszttrs all over the wallz and a canopy bed with double rainbows and unicorns. it wuz a kawaii qeun sizd bed. de clozet wuz also rlly big and wuz full of r-18 dojinshi and anime and manga.

i saw poster of getalia and start kussing and rubbering my bodie on it. and den suddenly i saw de most gorgos cosplay dress of miku hatsune.

i put it on & it fit purrefectry. it wuz black and blue-green and it brought out my eyez perffctly. It had silver accents and blue-green rufflez and i had a harir bow dat matchd purfcktly. i knu it wuz gonna be my outfit 4 de ball 2nite.

hugie-chan bust threw the walls and sed i was buttiful and huggled me. i was sorta dissapoint but i wuz happy he hugged me

we held hands and walked 2 the balls palece. de skool wuz in a castle lyke hoggywurts but soo much bttr cuz harry pothead sux.

when we etered, evry1 gassed.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN CLIFFIE!  
>RR PLZ! FALMERZ WILL B KARATE CHOPPED LYKE FRUIT IN FRUIT NINJA!


	3. the spesial bal

thx evry1 who kep supportin me through stupid flames... to thos hu keep on pesterin and being mean 2 moi shut up. the autcor gave m permisssison to write dis hah so guit it :)

When I enterd th ballroom, emmery1 turnd n turned to , I wus blushin so muccc , btu mY adte heldmy hand and draged me down the stairs; I clunnd on2 him cuz I was so scared. My dresshat lase on the edges, my hair had violents and roses, and a rbie nuecklace was rapped around my thot. My hair was in a bun and there was silvers theads thru mai hair.

Evry! Was gasping n I was so happy. I sawn a black thing in the bg but inored it cuz I waz with m y bf and my best buddies. It is the best hting eva.

I daned with iiggy, and frasu, and nihon-san, and meriika, a;lso hugie0chan and wbitch. I swer to g—it wuz the best thin like eva. I have been so hppy. I cud have cred.

wen mdnight struck i wuz dancin wiv artur and franzis and i wuz so sure it wuz luv i seyed 2 dem omg I luv u both i luv u 2 imogene iggy sez but franzis glard nd sed omg iggy get the fuck off my bitch stop grinding her

ilkk gridn her all i wunt iggy snappd u stupid bonerfoy frog

ur a fat eyebrow slut sez francis

omg qhjo u callin slut manwhore

omg stop i sed u both can haff fun wiv me i winkd at them nd kissd dem both.

imogene hunnibunches arthur sed i luv u so much

oui jetaime francis added

but suddeni de door 2 de ballroom bangd open and hugiechan ran in screaming i screamed 2 and asked why he wus screaming and he seyed

imogene ihaf iz in danger and u hav 2 sav it!


	4. attak

guy quiting hatin on my story i can write whatever i wantk

plz read n rev :)))

He bean talking somebody destroyed the walls of the castre and made it urgy it loousk so stupids

and stuff I dunno what happen but it not god. I think its the marysuez that are doin dis. I cream

and began to get my magnum pistols from my room. the pistols were black and shot diff stuff

and weee god at killin people .'I ran to the part that was attack. stuff was bruning and fallin

about it looked real bad. it was nt good. burn stuff is not good at all.

i saw two ppl at the bruning falling bulding they were ugly and had ugly faces.

one gurl looked rlly hipster whatever da fuk dat meanz she had blak hair dat wuz rlly greezy and she kinda looked lyke she needed 2 get outta wutever bazement she livd in. de other gurl looked no bettar.

I aimed a pistol at dem and shot anthem suddenly a table was thrown at me btu iggy kicked it

way the two pepl laughed at me evilly and smikrd

your not the same anymore mr kirklad rater sad it isn't

he was angry and anriglly said I was always the same IN MY LOOVE FOR IMOGENE

they laughed and left and i wuz so confused "iggy wut they mean"

"i dunno but imogene remember i luv u nd u onlyz."

"ok" i sed.

-  
>The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.<p> 


	5. teh buttiful castiel

I went 2 class the nex day. it was boring and I, boredly, cheated off likingstoned papers he let me tho so it wasn't cheatin he was brushing and all cute looking

But I only luved iggy wkrbitch and hghies with all mai heart

It ws a sunny day the sun was shinning brightry and sunnily and I was walking with wrbithc across the wasa good dat he got better after his break up with the Jennifer bitch

So stupid ove him 2 love herrr

She had benn such a biotsch

The skai suddentry turned dark; the cold light of the permanent sun dimming slightly and a cold wind brushed through the world. It was a cold day for the academy, but not cold enough for the lake to freeze and the students to ice skate. Two boys walked together at the edge of the lake, hands clasped together tightly and heads bowed together.

"Jennifer and that new guy, Riley? I haven't seen them since the Mary Sues grabbed them; do you think they're alright, Tay?"

"Who knows? At best, they could be alive and sane; at worst, brainwashed, glittery, sparkly zombies. God help us all if both of those idiots become Mary-Sues. They're the best suited to attack this school strategically if they do transform."

They both sighed at the same time and began laughing once they noticed their symmetrical actions, their smiles wiping away the grim mood.

"I sometimes wonder if we're the next Hogwarts or something, getting attacked all the time," The boy wiped his spectacles with his scarf, "and if the Mochis are the best at defending the school. Maybe we should ask China to teach them kung-fu or something."

"Haha. Don't worry about it; I'll protect you and this school," The boy, Tay, smiled brightly.

Dug sun rised brightly arcoss the horizon and shifted the weter into a sun day fom a… a …. A nother sunny dau.

I wiped my eyes and heard a spalsh

Franky finery grew some ballz and pushed tht stupid taylor in to the water. That served him right! I make a not in my journal reminding my self to give more medic to taytay, hes being stufpid and disrutive agin.

I looked at the fomr ove a castle, made with the finest dreams and strengthn availible. I smiled, happy with my work.

The castle looked lieiks iggi;s castle all brik and ston and made wih the finesth materials evhu it was a buttiful casles.


	6. mystery

u stupid falmerz shuld just bak off k!11! Imogene iz nut a mry zu omgomg STAHP CALLIN ME TROOOLL IM NUT HOMESTUCKKK!12K!1

i got up and decided 2 go ismide cuz it wuz 2 hawt and i didnt wanna burn or ruin my perfect skin so i went in2 teh buttiful castiel and found iggi

"hey iggi" i sed "wy u look so sad?"

"u are 2 butiful 4 me," iggi sobbbbed "and i am sad b/c shelrock fell off a hospital building"

"wut." i sed. iggy had the weirdest things ok

"i has 2 much reichenfeeeeeeels," screams iggi as he runs away to throw himself off the top of the buttiful castiel and i chasd afrer him yelling 4 him 2 stop

"omg iggy stop" and he stoped so i sed "iggi you cant kill urself i love u ok"

"ok." he smild me and i smild bck

den suddnly mr hugh wuz dere he wuz rlly sexy w/ hiz cheekbones and stuff and he said "omg imogene u haff 2 go weve been attackd again"

"Oh my god, they did not," someone muttered from the nearby bush as she watched the lack of mayhem. "They did not."

"What? Let me see, you baka!" the other person screeched, causing the first person to slam her hand over the other's mouth.

"It's Baklava, you poop," she hissed. "And we can't draw attention to ourselves!"

The second girl mumbled swearwords through the first girl's hands.

"wut wuz that omg," i sed suddenly "it wuz so scary"

"i kno rite," mr hugh sighed "we gotta go figure out whos causing dis!"

"omg a mystery!" i giggled and started twirling around "it's CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS11!11!1!"


	7. omg

Ohhh shut up u haterz lilywinterwood sad I culd writ this so yeh

I gotin2 csssa so hah I'm better than you nolife haterz XP

So like dat sparklecake booped our glitteryness but we fixing it hughiechan sed its diffie to tak bot it liek if I said 'dat sparlkequake had a horrible impact on our castle's security monitors and we might not be able to protect ourselves if the PPC decide 2 attac

Omg no that cant be hhapppening I creid the ppc hates me their a bunch of peepees

Suddnry hguiekuns fon rng herp us ppc iz attacing us n it jizzled aut

Hugue sid imust go an protex dem so I bring mai kawai katana of demon powers and epicness

Wen I reched they're I saw dead marry sues

Wokbrowd tod meh dad mostry errone whu dide had no immunty 2 pioson N dey wer ticked in2 eatn plls the 1s who didnt get poison wer apprantry beatup and vaprized

Butt suddn wokword feel down2the gound

I creamed 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

Their was a neetle in his nek

Suddnry the area got better. The glitter was gone and the cliché castle yard evaporated into a messy, cluttered cafeteria.

Nuuu I scream dis culd not happen

And then somebody punched Imogene in the face, sending her soaring backwards. As she flew into the ground, another person fired six shots into her beautiful body.

The katana flew back onto the castiel.

"Jam! Focus on the Sue has been eliminated! I'm starting GlitterWall now!"

'No,' she thought frantically, 'This could not happen. It was-'

Her overly long thoughts distracted her from the kick that pierced her side. As she fell to the ground once more, a gas pellet slammed into her face, releasing gas and causing her to choke on the acrid smoke.

Meringue was exhausted. Glitter in a universe was difficult to dismantle and dissipate especially stuff that was entrenched in an area for two years. But, she was almost there and the GlitterWall was almost set. Divide and Conquer was their new strategy now. IAHF was too large to be taken over as a whole like other universes, so they had to resort by purging each section of IAHF of glitter and walling it/

She saw the Glitter-deluded man twitch and so; she shot him with another therapeutic needle from her special blow-dart. He didn't seem like he recovered fully from the effects of the glitter and the love-struck ones were always – iffy.

She watched Baklava finally throw the Mary-Sue out of the purged area, the GlitterWall nastily zapping her as she flew out.

They were done here. Now, time to get ride of thesues.

Imgene soared through the castle. N literary thru the castle her super strung body was able to go throu soliid ston

I swor revenge

My and hugiechan's pressious workbwodrd was storen by the eveil peepeecs

Plz review :33 /kawaiii sparlkes


	8. Case of Workbitch

**Case of Workbitch: On learning how to enjoy work, without bitching**

Glitter gurgled in his organs. He felt like he was going to spew sparkling, purple barf from his stomach, erasing the delicious scone Jam had cooked. He coughed loudly, leaning on all four of his limbs and bringing the attention of the agents towards his prostrate visage.

Meringue strode over to him, pouring a strange, scarlet liquid from her porcelain, flowery teapot into porcelain, flowery tea cup, and made him drink it. It tasted like ash and he almost spewed it out if not, for her slender, dark hands stroking his throat, forcing him to swallow the heavy medicine.

He saw Baklava glance at him, her tan face grimacing in displeasure, and she scolded the other woman, "You shouldn't be wasting that on him. Look, I get what happened, but this is one of the larger worlds and who knows how many Glitter-drugged bitches we have to save?"

Meringue scowled. "That's unfair for him! Look at the guy; he's been her slave for too long. It's not even safe for us to stick with him if the Glitter isn't flushed out—"

"I know… just make sure we have enough power in the debugger when we rescue Russia, Finland, Germany, and Sweden. We'll need their power for when we attack the mainstream. You've heard reports from other universes; it's always the canon characters that take forever to de-Glitter."

"Understood," Meringue playfully saluted to Baklava, who looked strangely uncomfortable with the action, but covered the strange emotion on her face once she saw Workbitch looking at her. She glared at him, putting one callused, gloved hand to her revolver, which was clad in silver and black leather.

Meringue, oblivious to the tension going through the two, clapped her hands together as a sudden idea slammed into her brain, burrowing into the grey matter, "We should watch Sherlock again! Maybe Jam will say yes!"

"Let's watch Merlin," Baklava murmured quietly, "As much as I love the idea of Sherlock, I'm not really in the mood of watching it or reading the thousands of fanfictions with far too-much porn."

"Merlin's lame! And its porn is lame!"

"Look, let's not get into another wank this time." Baklava turned to Workbitch, "Bitchwork, what do you want?"

The glitter clouded his brain, whispering 'Hetalia' and 'Naruto' and 'Bleach' and 'Ew, real-life humans are ugly.'

"I love One Piece!" Meringue stuffed more of the ash-like liquid down his throat. He began to cough it out, but her hands smoothed and led the medicine down his esophagus.

[_Jennifer stroked her hands down his throat, leaning on him. They were kissing, but he didn't know what was going to happen next. They were watching something on the telly (It was still playing some love comedy, but he could not hear it under the pounding of his heart), but something led to something and then to this. They stared at each other's eyes, both reflecting each other in their milky depths. _

_He knew he loved her – I – the – M – girl – O – of – G – his – E – dreams – N – Jennife – E.]_

Something heavy as the ash that floated down and suffocated the City of Pompeii settled in his brain and he began to cry – glittering tears streaming down his face.

Jennifer.

Why did he let her go?

He did not hear Baklava's words, did not see her walking away from him nor Meringue reaching out towards him, did not feel anything except for the crack of her voice, misty from glitter and memory.

"Workbitch, I still – _Imogene _– love – _loves – _you – _you very much._"

And he saw glitter, pure and silver, and he was no more.

A shot rang out.


	9. silk

_She wasn't sure who she was looking at. _

_The figure in front of her wore a black leather jacket atop black combat pants and boots, and had dark eyes that flashed fiercely in the light. His face was twisted in some form like Antonio Carriedo's from his pirate days, but somehow much more human. His hair was also curlier, reminding her of that guy people spazzed over – wasn't his name Benedick Cuminabatch? She wasn't sure and then she was swept up by his slender and strong arms and screamed as they jumped over the balcony._

"Are you trying to imitate Madame Butterfly or is that just a hot Asian lady tied to a London lamp-post?" Jam asked the two women, one nonchalantly leaning on another London lamppost, the other tightening the knots strapping the women to the lamp.

"He got Glitter-high and attacked us, so I shot him!" Meringue cheerfully sang, as she smoothed lipstick over the woman's lips. She had brown hair and green eyes, and bore a striking resemblance to Molly Hooper. Her companion Baklava, the one leaning against the lamppost, looked more like Sally Donovan, with dark skin, bushy black hair, and piercing, hawk-like dark eyes.

"Who's that girl on your shoulder?" Baklava, straight to the point, queried. The girl in question mumbled, "Waffles are weird," turned, and stilled.

"Jennifer Chang," The two women turned to look at her, shocked, "well, a parallel- world one. She can serve as a main character until we find the Jennifer Chang of the world."

"Understood. We should tell her this, so she gets with the program. But, once she's established as main character of the de-Glitterfied areas, we can start increasing our territory." Baklava stared at the bright colors of the castiel, outside of their homebase.

"Alright," Jam gingerly placed the young woman onto the ground and then meandered to the other Asian woman tied to the lamp post. He stroked her cheek softly, as she stirred slowly awake. Her lips were slightly ajar, as if waiting for a tongue to stroke her tonsils.

Well, that tongue would be his, once she woke up, of course.

Her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, cutie." Baklava swore she almost saw a heart trail after the last words.

She turned to the woman on the ground and asked, "So, what should we do with a girl and an idiot who can't even fight?"

Meringue smiled, "I have the greatest idea! It's –"

She was interrupted by Jam getting kneed in the balls.

OMG WQUT AREe u doin 12 my storei i sed as i flood about teh castiel through teh wallz n everythin teh ackers frum teh ppCz were totally ruining mah buutiful story

shut up mry su dey sed and dere wuz this inbizible forse feriled dat i cudlnt get trhu so I screemed and crid and used my lazr beem eyez but dere wuz nothin i cud do

teh ppcs laffed at me

i saw another jenifur chng w/ dem. she quz ugly but somehow lezz ugly dan de otter one i saw urlier

i quz soooo confusded

Jennifer woke up to the sound of an ear-piercing scream. _Where am I?_

"Hello, sweetie!" A young woman squealed, "I'm Meringue!"

"I'm-" _What happened? Everything was so glittery, except for the floor. Even with the barrier, its sparkle still shown through almost blinding her._

"We already know who you are. Meringue, quit wasting time."

"Got it, Baka!" The older woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm Baklava. Get those two lovebirds over here. We need to explain our game plan."

i lisend in2 teh ppcs storeh but how dey found ihaf after wandering all ovah teh plaze and running frum mry sus WHICH I AM NOT THANKZ

IM NUT A MRY SU

I HAFF FLAWZ

LIKE

IM 2 BEAUTIFUL, SO BUTIFUL IT QUZ A CURSS

AND

I DUN LIEK MATH MATHS FOR LUUUZERS

NEWAYS

i hurd terribull nooz

dey thot I wuz a danger 2 deyr univerzz and dey wur gonna kill me or smth

but first dey had 2 do sumthin calld degliterfy

and i quz confussed and sacred b/c i had no ida wut dey wurr takin bout

"mogene dearie" sed hughie az he walked up2 me "i must go for a bit"

"dunt talk 2 daty tackara bitch k shes a slut" i sed, winking at him suggestiffly "nd hav fun w/ allen k"

"i knoo u betta be safe cuz yur more preshus 2 me dan da one ring wuz 2 gollum" he sed

i lookd at teh ppcs and suddnly i quz scarrd again

"hugi don't go I dun wan loss u leik workbitu chan" i sed

he smild at me "dunt worri ill neva b cabpture bi dem k"

i laffed "ilu 2 hugie" i sed as i hugged him "b saffe"

"k" he sed and lefft.


End file.
